1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instrument components and in particular to the manufacture of musical instrument strings of the wound type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional forming of wound musical instrument strings, balancing and rotational inertia problems present serious limitations on the speed of manufacture. In one prior method, a coil of core wire is revolved at high speed presenting balancing and bearing capacity problems and requiring limitations in size and weight of the revolving means.